1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless oil header, and more particularly to an oil airless sucking machine that has a small volume for carrying, can suit any size oil container, and has a non-home switch that does not have to be held all the time when running.
2. Description of Prior Art
In common vehicles, trains, various machines, and mechanical equipments, gear boxes thereof need to use lubricant for lubrication, but after a certain period of time of running or a certain distance (km or mile), to keep the lubrication function in an efficient state the lubricant has to be replaced. In general, the users should use a professional oil header driven by a vacuum-pump generating vacuum sucking force to suck up waste oil. But this kind of oil header is very expensive, hence an airless oil header employing a vacuum suction force created by compressed air jet flow came out.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional airless oil header 10 is comprised of a blowgun 11, a nozzle carrier 12 combined on a blowpipe 111, an oil tank 13 attached on a bottom side of the nozzle carrier 12 via a cap 14 so that a vacuum suction force generated by compressed air jet flow blown out from a nozzle 121 inside of the nozzle carrier 12 at a high speed creates a suction force in the oil collection tank 13, and a suction pipe 15 crosses inside of the gear box over the oil collection tank 13. Because the specific weight of oil is greater than that of air, waste oil will be dropped into the oil collection tank 13. Meanwhile, air is absorbed into the inside of the nozzle carrier and winded out via a muffle 16 by a high speed jet flow of compressed air with lower noise, thereby keeping collection waste oil of the gear box in the oil collection tank 13 by suction until it is filled up and taken away.
The above-mentioned airless oil header, by means of the vacuum suction force generated by the high speed jet flow of compressed air, has a great suction effect in practice. Whatever structure and cost comparing with that of the pump oil header, it is bound to suit various factories and common families, but there are some demerits existing in structure design and facility as following:
1. During suction process the operator has to hold a lever latch 112 of the blowgun 11 down to keep the compressed air jet flow in a blowing state, so one hand is occupied by this, and the suction pipe 15 has to be held for adjusting position along with a change in level of oil in the gear box, therefore the operator will be convenienced.
2. The nozzle carrier 12 and the cap 14 are fixed in an integrated structure, so the cap 14 cannot be replaced so that the size of the oil tank is limited. In sucking a large volume of oil, an operator has to interrupt the suction process to turn over the waste oil as the oil tank 13 is filled up. Depending on the volume of oil contained in the gear box, the number of interruptions is changed, wasting time and labor.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide an airless oil header, which can be operated easily, just needs one action to cut in or off a non-home switch to control the compressed air jet flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airless oil header that is suited for replacing a variety of different sized oil containers.